Fat, not Fluffy
by Foxy Thief
Summary: My gift for the USUK Valentine's Exchange with my topic being a Human!AU with them taking care of their first pet together.


It had been a calm Tuesday morning when Alfred had brought up the topic. To say Arthur was shocked, would be a complete understatement.

"A pet? Why?" Arthur asked, setting his cup of tea down and turning to where Alfred was making breakfast.

"I just thought it'd be a good idea. You're home alone quite often and I know that you get a little lonely sometimes. Plus, I think it'll be a good couple thing for us to do together."

Sputtering for a few seconds over the accusation that he was lonely, Arthur took another drink, thinking over what Alfred had said.

He was usually home alone for hours at a time, sometimes days when Alfred had a business trip, and it's not like caring for a small animal would be that hard. He would have some company, even if it was only an animal, and Alfred might worry less about him while he was away.

"I...guess it wouldn't _hurt_ to look into getting a pet." Arthur mumbled, turning away when Alfred turned to smile at him.

Alfred smiled at Arthur for a few moments more before turning back to the stove and humming some tune he had probably picked up from the radio or at work.

"I was thinking we could go to the pet store after breakfast, whatcha think?" Alfred asked, setting an omelet on Arthur's plate.

"That sounds okay." Arthur said, trying to eat his food a little slower than usual to delay the pet shop trip.

Alfred sat down with his scrambled eggs and bacon a few moments later and instead of chatting up a storm as per usual, he sat silently and ate.

Unfortunately, Arthur couldn't hold off the trip forever so he finished soon after Alfred and started getting ready for the short drive to the pet store.

Walking into the front doors, Arthur expected noise, but it was quiet. A few kids were staring into the rabbit area, one employee was talking to a customer about who knows what, while another rang up a customer, cheerily waving goodbye when they left, but those were the only other people besides them.

"Over here Artie!" Alfred smiled, grabbing his hand and gently tugging him further into the store and out of his thoughts.

Arthur stumbled for a moment but managed to correct himself right as Alfred stopped.

"Alfred, what-"

And right then, Arthur paused, because in front of him was the largest collection of cats he had ever seen in his entire life.

"I thought a cat would be better, cause then you wouldn't have to walk it and you could just let it sit on your lap while you do whatever." Alfred said, lacing his fingers with Arthur's and squeezing gently.

Arthur was stunned. He thought that Alfred had just brought up getting a pet because he had seen a cute cat video or something, but now it looked as if Alfred had actually put some thought into it.

Arthur smiled and nodded, walking with Alfred as he pointed out different cats.

"Oh, look at this little dude!" Alfred smiled, stopping in front of one of the cages.

Arthur peeked in and smiled upon seeing the little fluff ball called a cat sitting curled up in the corner. It was a decently large cat, but it seemed most of it was it's white and black fluff. When Alfred cooed at it, it's head picked up and it ran towards them, purring when Alfred stuck a few of his fingers through the bars to scratch it's head.

"I want him." Arthur announced, causing Alfred's head to swivel and look at him.

"You sure? There's other cats here to look at."

"I know, but I want him."

Nodding, Alfred told him he was going to go talk to the employees about adopting the cat and left, leaving Arthur with the cat.

Arthur hesitated for a moment before poking his fingers through the bars, smiling when the cat sniffed it before nuzzling it and purring.

Alfred quickly came back with one of the employees and they were soon sitting in the car, Alfred driving back home, and Arthur sitting with the cat carrier on his lap.

"Why'd you name him Alex?" Alfred asked to break the silence.

"He just seemed like an Alex." Arthur shrugged.

"Fair enough."

When they got home, Arthur carried Alex inside, letting him out of the carrier as soon as the door was shut behind them. Kneeling to pet him, Arthur smiled when he came right up and nuzzled his hand.

"I think Alfred was right, you were a really good idea."

–-

"Alfred, you're not supposed to give him that much food!"

"Oh chill Artie, he'll be fine." Alfred said, standing up from where he had been pouring food into Alex's dish.

"But the book says-"

"Dude, we don't have to follow the book to a tee, alright? Taking care of a cat isn't an exact science."

"I know, I just don't want to screw something up and he gets sick."

"Hey, he's a lot hardier than you give him credit for. He'll be fine."

Sighing, Arthur nodded.

"Uh, Arthur? What happened to Alex?"

"What do you mean?" Arthur responded, looking up from the book he'd been reading.

Alfred picked Alex up from where he had been curled up near Arthur's chair, holding the incredibly large cat up so Arthur could see.

"He's gotten kinda big, don't you think?"

Arthur turned to look at Alex and Alfred, before shaking his head.

"He's just fluffy."

"Arthur, this is so not just fluff. He's gotten fat."

"He's not fat, he's just fluffy."

Giving up with a sigh, Alfred set Alex on Arthur's lap, smiling when Arthur automatically reached out to pet Alex.

"I'll let the fat thing slide this time." Alfred thought, walking out to finish cooking, pretending not to notice as Arthur slipped Alex treats under the table during dinner.

Yeah, Alex was_ totally_ not fat.


End file.
